FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to debris removal apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic debris removal system for roofing construction.
In the roofing trades, it is often necessary to completely remove an existing roof structure prior to replacement with a new roof. This procedure involves the tear off and removal of the roof materials such as asphalt coatings, shingles, roofing paper, asbestos, plywood and other materials, which must be delivered to a dump truck at ground level for disposal.
In the conventional practice, this procedure was accomplished by use of a crane to hoist a dumpster to the top of the building and to subsequently remove the dumpster when filled. In the alternative various chute systems have been devised to remove debris from the roof surface and deliver it to a dump truck.
However, such conventional systems have inherent drawbacks and are difficult to manage for multiple story buildings. Thus, the present automatic debris removal system has been developed for use in combination with a telescoping hoist device to provide automatic loading and dumping of roofing debris.